Between the Mirror and the Wall
by Black Rose25
Summary: Luna LovegoodAlbus Dumbledore. Prompted by a quote by Evanna Lynch.


The Triwizard Cup flashed again, and a final piece of parchment soared as every person in the room leaned foreward in anticipation. Headmaster Dippet reached up with the youthful vigour of one recently gone up in the world - it was only his first year as Headmaster! Taking the parchment delicately, he turned it over to read the name written on it. To anyone watching carefully - and of course, everyone was - a flash of something... indefinable showed, before quickly being veiled behind the Headmaster's Mask.

"Caramine le Masters," came his hearty, if not mildly detached, voice.

And though there had been cheers and applause for the previous two contestants - Ther Hauser from Durmstrang and Percion Amunal, Beauxbatons - the room was hushed within an instant. Eyes were split; half were on Caramine. A rather pretty 7th year Slytherin witch, brilliant in potions and ancient runes, and a touch of Seer history in her family, she was already preparing for a high-ranking position in the Department of Mysteries.

The other half of the audience, however, was fixated on a small, lanky 5th year boy with piercingly blue eyes at the far back of the Ravenclaw table, observing the ceremony with the air of one who was in to see the same movie a second time. The girl next to him leaned in and whispered, "What's wrong with the Triwizard Cup?"

"What's _wrong_ with it? Nothing's wrong with it. It picked the best candidate out of those submitted." The boy, as if conscious of all ears bending helplessly towards him, spoke up a little.

"Well then, why didn't it pick _you?_" a 3rd year sitting across from the pair chimed in.

"Me? Why, I didn't enter!" This statement broke the hall out of its reverie, and conversations lit up all throughout. Headmaster Dippet took his cue, and

"Quiet! Quiet please! If Miss le Masters would please step forward and join the other Champions, I believe we have someone from the _Prophet_ that would like to have a few words. Everyone else - you are dismissed, and please, enjoy your first night in Hogwarts. To returning students, Welcome Back. To 1st years - simply 'Welcome,' and goodnight."

The momentary lapse in conversation called for by the Headmaster broke, and the sea of black cloaks and hats got up as one and began filing through the doors. However, before he could properly disentangle himself from the long benches, another girl caught the boy's arm.

"Hello, Caramine," he started before she could say anything. Her look was... If Confludrzd was a word, and if it could possibly be applied to one so very proud and stubborn, as everything from her immaculate dress to ramrod posture proclaimed, it would have fit Caramine le Masters.

"But... Why didn't you enter?" To this he only smiled, before responding

"Because, quite simply, I didn't want to, and you did. Why should I do something I have no interest in when you could do it just as well, if not better? Desire is a powerful thing when used correctly." She paused for a second, then laughed.

"Leave it up to you, Albus, to pull something like this," she said smiling. And then, suddenly, the mass of Student that had been all around them was gone, and the hall was empty save the gathering at the Great Table.

"And now, if I'm not mistaken, they are about to take a photo of the Champions. I'd run along if I were you - wouldn't _that_ be a pleasant wake up to your parents, on the cover of the _Daily Prophet?_" Smiling once more in parting, Caramine turned and ran up the aisle between the two tables, glancing back only once to see nothing but the back of Albus' head as he stepped out the door.

Once... Twice... Thrice past, and a small door opened up in the side of the wall. He had plenty enough academic achievements, true, but this little enchantment was one he was particularly proud of. Only appearing when you needed something, and holding what you needed... And he thought he had finally got the last of the problem spots out. It should work now... It should work.

What did he want? He wanted... Something. There was more there - the world can't just exist like this. Go to school, leave, get a job, work, die... There was more to do! Life was too easy as it was. He was the best wizard in school, everyone knew that; he was the best wizard to pass through Hogwarts in more than a hundred years, and everyone knew that too. But... so?

Which might have been why the smallest touch of anxiety crept through his system as the boy reached for the door. What could be on the other side? He didn't know what he wanted, but the Room would...

Inside, it was perfectly dar- wait, no, torches were fading on all around them. In the very center of the room, there was a large, empty, red plush armchair. Turning his head to the side, he glanced around... The walls were bare stone, the ceiling and floors the same. It was just a big, square room... No windows, nothing but an empty armchair...

But looking back, the armchair was no longer empty.

Instead, it held a small girl with pale blond hair, unusually large earrings in the shape of Nifflers, and a curiously bemused expression. Well... Held was perhaps not the right word. She was sitting perched on the back of the chair with her feet hanging down and resting on the seat. Furthermore, in her hands she held a glass hourglass with curious runes all around.

Suddenly, she had seen him.

And he had seen her.

And nothing happened.

The room was quite notably silent.

And still, nothing happened.

Until...

"Are you a Snagrax?" she asked in a curious, if not mildly interested tone.

"... A what?"


End file.
